May It Be
by BleachChancellar
Summary: Renji has lived with the seemingly one sided love for his strawberry friend since before the battle against Aizen. Now, after Ichigo had defeated Juha Bach, will Renji have the courage to admit his love for the younger man or be blind sided when he confesses before Renji had the chance? Rated M for later chapters YAOI, RenxIchi, later couples revealed...well later.
1. Escaping Denial

May It Be

Chapter 1: Escaping Denial

It couldn't be. No. There was no possible way that he could ever care so much for someone who he worked with. There was no possible way that he could harbor such feelings for the orange haired brat that he had seen, fought with, talked to and laughed alongside for so much time.

Such a ridiculous thing, love that is. It was the only thing that separated the weak from the strong in certain instances. There was no person in the world who could say that the held some type of love for someone whether it familial, friendly, or romantic. Each and every man, woman, and child knew this emotion and it was a fabulous, rewarding and sometimes unnaturally sorrowful issue.

Renji knew this all too well. He had loved all his friends from Inuzuri and all but one had died. The love he carried for them brought him great sorrow in their untimely deaths and he had received another crushing blow when he had lost the only family he had after Rukia was adopted by the Kuchiki clan. He hadn't spoken to her for so long after that only to have to capture her and let her be executed. When he had returned her to Soul Society, her words to him tugged at his heartstrings and the familial love he shared with her was only causing him pain.

When Ichigo, the orange haired brat that was always on Renji's mind, came to save her, something pulled at him. He had gained a new set of friends with all the ex-ryoka but he still felt somewhat guilty for not raising hell all on his own. But, he can admit that he felt a great relief when the boy did show up. He himself had realized that no matter what he had done, he would not have been able to save his lifelong friend.

After Renji had developed a friendly relationship with Ichigo, though, he had always felt there was an unusual amount of charisma between the two, an unfamiliar chemistry he hadn't felt for anyone before. It was strange to say the least. No stranger than the envious rage he felt when his strawberry blond busty friend of his was all over him. The way she purposefully wrapped her string arms around his toned, sexy...NO!

He was not thinking about how muscly his friends arms were, how it would feel to glide his fingers across those tan-Stop it!

Renji put his hands on either side of his head and held it in shame. There was no way he could ever have such feelings for the soul reaper/human/Quincy/Vizard/whatever the fuck else he had mixed in his blood. Letting out a sigh, he let his red locks go and leaned back against the wall that connected to the bench he took refuge upon.

He had just declined drinks with his friends, simply stating that he had work tomorrow and he was already on his Captain's last nerve so such behavior as being late and showing up hung over was the very last thing he should do.

"I can't believe I'm even thinking about it. This is so stupid." He whispered to himself before standing and brushing the wrinkles from his shihakusho and headed towards his sleeping quarters.

"Renji!" A familiar voice called from behind him caught his attention. A little raven haired girl wearing a fukutaicho's badge ran up to him.

"Hey, Rukia. 'Sup?" He questioned his old friend.

"Ichigo wanted me to ask you to meet up with him. He wants to talk to you about something. It seemed important, so you should get going." She pointed to the direction she came from with a tiny thumb over her shoulder.

"He's that way?" He joined her pointing with his finger and began in that direction after a confirming nod.

He walked down the path illuminated with moonlight pondering the possibilities of this conversation Ichigo wanted to have with him. _'God I hope he's not mad at me.' _He thought, trying to remember any reason the orangette would be angry. Renji hated it when he was mad at him. He loathed the look he received when the two amber shards bore into his soul, gleaming with hatred.

Shaking his head free of these negative thoughts, he reached the building Rukia indicated Ichigo resided in. He walked up the trio of steps and traveled through the wood panel hallway reaching the garden that consumed the open space the yard provided.

Sure enough, this glint of sun-kissed hair reflected the shine of the moon and a strong, thin and toned sat staring at the large orb claiming the sky.

Renji's heart leapt from his chest when he saw the boy's face. It was so beautiful, so perplexing in the illumination that was the moon. His lips were slightly parted in amazement and his eyes carried a hazed expression. He was peaceful, content.

Renji flinched lightly when Ichigo looked in his direction. A small smile danced across his face as he stood and waved for his friend to join him. Renji nodded and approached his pleasantly tranquil comrade. Standing in front of his good friend now, he clasped their two hands together in greeting and toothy grins plastered across their faces.

Always good to talk with buds. That's all they were: buds.

"Hey, man. How've ya been?" Ichigo asked, inviting Renji to sit.

Accepting the invitation, he took a seat on the cool paneled floor. "Good, good. How about you?"

"Exhausted from exams, but I'm glad I get the chance to stop by to see old friends, ya know?"

Renji nodded in agreement as this feeling was mutual. He understood the tedious work Ichigo had to go through, balancing between shinigami duties and the responsibilities he held as a human student nearly finished with high school. He had also been overwhelmed with paperwork from his fukutaicho duties that he was sure shoved upon him out of punishment of some sort from his captain though he wasn't sure what for.

"So Rukia said ya wanted to talk?" Renji eyed his companion intently.

"Yeah, about that…" He trailed off. "I wanted to tell you something, but…I'm not sure how to tell you, though." Ichigo was obviously flustered, blushing lightly and nervously scratching the back of his head.

Renji was surprised to see suck an unnatural expression on his friend's face. He was…cute like this, blushing and uneasy. Chuckling under his breath he waited for him to continue.

"I, um, just wanted to tell you, that, um…" He shifted his eyes back and forth between his friend and the fidgeting fingers he had adopted. He twisted his bright pink into his trade mark scowl and peered at the red head in front of him through his shielding locks.

"Spit it out, Berry." Renji teased.

"I wanted to tell you, Renji, that I," He took a deep, supporting breath. "I…like you."

Renji gaped. Did he just hear that right? Did he just hear this strawberry correctly or was he dreaming? This man, the one who single handedly saved Rukia Kuchiki, well maybe not single handedly but you get the gist, held back Sosuke Aizen long enough for him to be captured, defeated the leader of the Vandenreich and looked good doing it just told him that he had feelings for the older soul reaper. Not just friendly 'I like hanging out with you a lot' feelings, but _romantic_ ones.

Ichigo looked straight up at Renji, now staring at him in his red orbs tentatively searching for any sign of rejection. He was still light pink but was worried at the other man's unresponsiveness. The strong-willed shinigami was now craving, begging for Renji to say something, anything as he sat there.

Renji, whose eyes went from a surprised choke hold to calm and relieved, closed him eyes and sighed. He opened again and threw an apologetic look Ichigo's way, sorry that he took so long to answer. Straightening up, he began to speak.

"Ichigo, I-" He was cut off by a hand nervously waving in his face.

"You don't have to say anything, really!" He choked back a saddened tone. "I wasn't expecting you to return these feelings, I mean, a guy liking another guy, that's ridiculous!" Ichigo was holding back tears at thought that he was being rejected. He earned a swift and, rather hard smack over the head.

"Hey, what the hell?!" He yelped, grabbed the left side of his now sore noggin.

"You shouldn't interrupt, berry. If you would let me speak, I was going to tell you that the feeling is mutual." Ichigo gasped, lowering his hand.

"I've been feeling like this for quite some time now and I've been holding them back because I honestly thought that you would never reciprocate my feelings." Renji poured his heart out to the younger man and decided that his balls were now shriveled up raisins threatening to fall off. "I've liked you, or maybe something more than just that, since before your battle with Aizen. The timing was off and I couldn't just say this knowing you were preoccupied."

Ichigo was dumbstruck and stared down the older shinigami. There was no way he was seriously hearing his macho friend notorious for sleeping with a different chick every night come out to him, confessing his affection for him.

"Ichigo, I want to know, how long has it been for you?"

Gulping, he now shared the feeling of declining masculinity. "I-I think it was when you fought me before we became friends, allies. I felt a strange connection with you, but seeing as you were ready to rip my throat by your bare hands, I held my tongue." Renji was surprised to find that Ichigo harbored these emotions long before he had ever even considered the thought.

Ichigo nearly jumped out of his skin when Renji moved closer to him, lightly leaning against the younger man and peering up to the moon. Hoisting one leg up and resting his arm on his protruding knee, Renji turned back to Ichigo.

"You're braver than me, taking the initiative in this. I don't think I would've ever told you how I felt and I would've bottled it up and stored it away." The space between them was measured in inches, their faces closing in on each other. "I have to commend you for that." Renji was so close to Ichigo now that the hot breath brushed the velvet skin.

"Renji…I…thank you." Ichigo finished and closed the space between them. The larger, wider lips of the tattooed man nearly devoured the thin ones of the man he towered over. The passion enlaced with the kiss gave way to a light moan escaping the exposed holes not already covered by Renji's light pink lips.

They parted and with the view of Ichigo's deepened rosy cheeks Renji quietly chuckled. Neither of them, too engulfed in the presence of one another, noticed the snickers and gasps of six audience members hiding behind the brush that surrounded the garden, trails of nosebleeds pooling beneath them.


	2. Escaping Annoyance

May It Be

Chapter 2: Escaping Annoyance

The pitter-patter of the rain that washed through Soul Society held the blame for the reluctance of all shinigami who had to go out on patrol or were on assignment beyond the Rukongai. The puddles that accumulated were growing in diameter as the waraji on the red-headed lieutenant walked across the dirt grounds the were the natural occurrence in the paths towards his barracks.

His red locks sway against the gentle wind that accompanied the droplets during the rainstorm as he finally reached the bamboo shoji doors that separated him from his shared office with his Captain. After last night's events with a certain sun-kissed soul reaper, he was not at all aware of the surroundings when he pushed them open.

His Captain was watching his vice as he walked through the room and leisurely approached his desk that received a rather unwelcome stain from when Renji had fallen asleep during the late hours he had spent working and knocked over a full vial of ink. Although it was unsightly, it made his property truly his.

Clearing his throat to gain Abarai's attention, Byakuya spoke. "Abarai, you're unusually early today." Kuchiki-taicho's voice pooled into Renji's ears as he took his seat across the way.

"Whaaat?" Renji was only just removing himself from his own thoughts when he lifted his brush to begin on the unwelcoming stack of paperwork that claimed the input box on the edge of his oak wood desk.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed slightly as he continued. "Rukia has informed me that you may be acting strange for the next few days. Care to elaborate on the reasoning as to why she would think this?"

Renji was still a bit groggy but recognized the slightly irritated tone that encased his superior officer's voice.

"No Captain. I haven't the slightest idea why Rukia would say that." Why did Rukia say something like that?

"You say this but it seems she was correct in her assumption. You have come in early on a Friday, the day you are notoriously at least 30 minutes late on, you have no complaints about your work which has grown significantly since yesterday and you are dazed and ignoring my original question." Byakuya was surprisingly very observational when it came to the members of his own squad. He simply refused to have the occupants of a squad he led become unruly and dishonorable, not on his watch.

Staggering at this rather accurate statement, Renji straightened. "W-well sir, I just thought, being a lieutenant and all, I think I should set an example to the lower ranks, to be punctual, ya know?" A nervous laugh and head scratch assisted in showing his disheveled behaviour.

An approving nod and continuing of his own paperwork, Byakuya let the situation go, still noting that his vice captain was acting extremely strange.

_'Dodged a bullet there. Renji: 1 Captain Kuchiki:0' _Renji snickered lightly, hiding behind a nervous cough before continuing his destruction of the papers that threatened taking over his break time.

* * *

Later in the day, Renji had completed all his work and smiled appreciatively at the large stack that now resided in his output box. The sigh of contentment accompanied him raising his hands behind his head, entangling them to one another. He was surprised with himself that he had actually accomplished this much considering he spent most of the time playing the events of the previous night over and over like a broken record, occasionally touching his lips, trying to remember the sensation of Ichigo's glued to his. they had practically made out for almost 2 hours after their first kiss and even though it was quite the memorable scene, he found himself craving those supple, thick webs of flesh as if he hadn't tasted them for years.

He had waited for this moment. He nearly jumped out of his seat when his Captain excused him. He had one place he wanted to go to and that was the same place he had confessed to Ichigo the night before. Renji wanted to see his new romantic interest so bad it almost hurt. He knew his manliness was slowly but surely fading but what the hell, he was gonna be with his future hubby anyway, so he didn't give a shit anymore.

Finally reaching the fork that led to the small garden, he ran through the halls and halted immediately when he stopped his orangette friend talking to Rukia. It was Ichigo who noted his friend first, motioning for him to join the two. Reluctantly, he approached the petite woman who had taken refuge next to _his_ Ichigo. He honestly never thought he could ever feel such resentment for someone whom he felt so close to but now, he grimaced deeply at how she casually laid her hands over Ichigo's when she continued her conversation with him.

"Well, Ichigo, I must take my leave. I have a lot of work to take care of and I wouldn't want to come between your time with Renji." She teased the last part, earning a light blush on Ichigo's tan cheeks.

"Rukia!" Rukia couldn't help but giggle as she stepped away from the two men.

Renji watched the younger girl leave and turned back to Ichigo who was already staring at him.

"She knows?"

"She knows."

"How?"

"Her and a bunch of others saw us last night." Ichigo scratched the back of his head nervously and shifted his eyes around to look at anything except Renji's face, believing he would be mad at him, for whatever reason.

Renji noticed how unkempt and flustered the younger man was and cracked a grin at his good friend. He widened said grin when Ichigo looked back at him.

"W-what? Why are you looking at me like that?" Ichigo was still blushing but he had a strong voice although it only made Renji chuckle. "What?!" He repeated.

"You're adorable." He said plainly. Renji nearly pounced on the man before him when Ichigo's cheeks turned as red as his hair.

"What are you doing, teme*?!" Ichigo tried to get away from the man who now pinned him to the floor.

"I'm only claiming what's mine,_ Berry_." That last part made Ichigo shudder as those words that escaped oozed with lust. Catching the protesting lips in his own, Renji tasted his sweet strawberry once more, recalling the sweet scent of a cologne he needed the name of invading his senses. He released the now submissive substitute and sat up, straddling his hips with the younger man's legs draped over his thighs.

A confused, somewhat dazed with lust boy looked up at his soon to be lover with half lidded eyes. "What is it?"

"What were you and Rukia talking about before I got here? I know you changed the subject when I arrived. What was she talking about with you?" Renji seemed like a possessive leech now but he didn't care. It irked him to think the two had something between them he wasn't being told about. He was becoming increasingly irritated that she was so casually scooting closer and closer to the berry when they were alone together.

_'Dear God, I'm becoming a woman.'_

"What? Oh. Just that we need to be careful about what we do because last night," Ichigo was calming down and lifted himself up onto his elbows. "Our spiritual pressure was getting out of control and only a lowly soul reaper wouldn't notice that we were together." He started blushing again and Renji felt somewhat relieved that it wasn't something serious. Smiling, he kissed his berry again, pushing him back against the wood panel floor.

"Tch! She needs to mind her own damn business! We can do," he kissed Ichigo again. "Whatever," and again."We want," and again. A quiet whimper escaped Ichigo's lips when Renji removed his kosode* and unraveled the top of his shitagi*. A smirk claimed Renji's face at Ichigo's reaction.

"Like what you see?" Renji placed a hand on the slightly exposed chest of his whimpering companion.

"Oh, yeah." Ichigo was sinking into lust again and the sight before him was the only thing to blame.

Snickering, Renji bent down and hungrily smashed his lips against Ichigo's. "I'm gonna make you mine." He whispered huskily atop the younger man's lips, earning a strained moan from him.

He tugged at Ichigo's clothes, signaling him to start removing them. He held the orangette up for support and helped untie his waist band that held the throbbing organ that craved for Renji's touch. Only removing the band, Renji worked at his own, pulling the little bit of fabric left of the shitagi out of his hakama*. His hakama slowly slid down his waist, held up by only the reason a tent was pitched in his pants.

Renji held a sultry grin, wickedly teasing Ichigo as he slowly removed the younger man's clothes achingly slow. He couldn't help but chuckle at the sounds his Ichigo made at the unnatural speed Renji was taking.

"Please, Renji, please..." Ichigo moaned

"What are you pleading for, Ichi?"

"Hurry up, I can't take this..." He begged.

"Tell me what you want, Ichi. Tell me what you want me to do." Renji teased.

"...me, please..." His voice was muffled under the moans that escaped his mouth when Renji trailed his hands all over the thinner man's exposed midsection.

"What was that?"

"Take me...take me...I'm begging you...I need you..." Ichigo was uncharacteristically calling for the larger man. Renji had never heard such a thing from Ichigo and damn was it _sexy_! His pleads turned to incoherent mumbles as Renji fulfilled his partner's wishes.

"I'll give ya what ya want...my Ichi." Renji leaned down and gave Ichigo the most innocent kiss. He was going to treasure that moment he heard Ichigo broke down in front him. Something he never ever imagined the substitute would do.

Pulling away both their hakamas, Renji marveled in the image of his soon-to-be-lover all naked and glistening in sweat.

_'Can't wait to be inside that.'_

Renji trailed butterfly kisses from Ichigo's jawline, down his neck he kindly gave all the access he could to, across his pecks, against his toned abs and below his naval. He stopped just before his reached the thin happy trail that led to Ichigo's throbbing member. Ichigo, groaning in anticipation, tried to buck his hips forward only to be held down by Renji's large, calloused hands.

_'His hands are so big.'_ Ichigo's thoughts darted through his mind as he felt his friend grip his aching organ. The strokes Renji administered gained moans so loud, Ichigo was sure everyone in the Seireitei could hear, but that was the last thing from Ichigo's mind as the man that towered over him began to suck on the pulsating member.

"Oh, GOD! Renji!"

"Shhh, Ichi..."

Renji continued to devour his friend, becoming quite aroused himself. His growled inwardly and the vibration nearly sent the man over the edge, bucking his hips into Renji's wet cavern making him deep throat the moaning shinigami. Renji returned his hands to Ichigo's beckoning pelvis to hold him down, nearly gagging at the sudden movement. Growling again as he filled his mouth with Ichigo, a hoarse cry escaped the younger man's throat as he spilled into the hot cave that surrounded his cock. Swallowing all of what he milked from the carrot top, Renji licked his lips clean.

Ichigo, who was now breathing heavy and grinning lazily in contentment at the red head, lay there raising his hands to stroke Renji's arms that stand on either side of Ichigo's torso.

"Did you like that?" Renji teased, already knowing the answer to that question.

"Yeah...i-is that it?" Tentatively, he grinned at Renji not making eye contact as he blushed to a bright pink shade.

"You want more?" A nervous positive nod gave Renji all the permission he needed.

Scooping him and their clothes up in his arms, he shunpo'd to the apartment he had outside of the Seireitei and fled through the door, escaping the cold. He sloppily threw their shihakushos to the side and gently laid Ichigo on the futon he had acquired in his time in the 11th Division. He kissed Ichigo on the forehead lightly before claiming his berry's lips again. The slow, sweet kiss quickly became heated and hungry when Ichigo's hands started roaming. He felt the long, muscular back from shoulder to lower back and back up.

Ichigo was writhing beneath Renji as he felt the wisps his fingertips created as the glided across his velvet skin. Squirming, Ichigo wanted Renji to touch him more, to feel the larger man's hands all over his body but, wanting to keep the image of him begging, Renji grinned and kissed Ichigo's easily accessed neck, crushing skin between his teeth and leaving a dark red and purple mark in its wake.

"Renji! Please..."

"Tell me what you want, Ichi-Berry. Tell me..." Renji whispered against his ears, hot breath sending shivers down Ichigo's spine.

"T-take me...please..." Ichigo begged him for this already, Renji remembered, but he was gonna milk him for all he could.

"Alright. As you wish, my Ichi." He grinned wildly and trailed hot kisses from his jawline down to below his naval again. He stopped just before, earning a whine from the impatient strawberry.

Ichigo was losing his mind from all the slow shit. He wanted Renji now, and he could feel himself getting hotter and hotter as he clung to Renji's over sized biceps. He was begging for him and Renji was taking his sweet time. _'Hurry, hurry...'_

"Hold on, Ichi. Let me get something." Ichigo didn't realize he had actually vocalized that last thought.

Reaching into the bedside drawer, Renji pulled out a small tube and lubricant. It read: 'Red Berry-Pineapple'. Snickering at the irony, Renji coated his first three digits with the gel and lathered it around them. Ichigo watched him with half lidded eyes and when he spotted the tube, he knew what was coming.

Ichigo had only recently figured out he was gay. During the last 2 years of his life, he found himself intrigued by the male body, always jacking off to sound and videos of guys having sex. He had always felt ashamed of it because he believed he would be shunned for his sexuality. When he first came out to his father and two sisters, he was surprised to be embraced by them. Laughing, his father was hurt that Ichigo would ever think that something so trivial would make him question his love for his son. When he told Rukia and his usual group of friends, he was a little more confident about how they would react. Happily he was accepted by the lot of them, having many questions asked about how it was to be with a man and what it was like to kiss one. He was only teased for a couple days before they all acted like it was just another part of Ichigo's image.

His mind was flooded over what it was like to have this man embracing him completely and was pulled from these thoughts as something invading his rear entrance. With another hoarse cry, Ichigo clamped his eyes shut. The feeling was awful but, with coos from the larger man, he loosened up a bit.

When Renji felt like Ichigo was okay with the alien sensation, he moved his finger in and out of his virgin hole and added another with protest from the aching man he prepared.

"Sorry, Ichi. I know it hurts but I gotta do this. It'll get better, I promise." Renji reassured.

A hasty nod and pain laced grunts accompanied the third finger that entered Ichigo. _'It hurts so much! Renji, it hurts!'_

Although the pain was tremendous, when Renji curled his fingers, Ichigo's sweet spot was rubbed. A howl of pleasure poured from the younger man and chuckle enveloped Renji's mouth at the reaction. Ichigo began to rock against the fingers as the pain started to subside.

Believed he had prepared his friend sufficiently, Renji removed his digits with protests from the orangette. The tattooed soul reaper then positioned his throbbing member at Ichigo's entrance and began to push himself inside his berry. All the pain that Ichigo felt now, Renji thought, would all be erased in a moment.

The pain that coursed through Ichigo was expressed with near screams and he dug his nails into Renji's shoulders. Tensing all that was in him, Ichigo finally gave the okay for Renji to move. The red head started pumping in and out of Ichigo, leaving pained moans in his wake. The pain turned to pleasure almost instantly when Renji pushed against Ichigo's sweet spot.

"Renji! There! Th-there...right there!" Ichigo moved his hips in unison with Renji's quickened pace. Every time he would thrust into him, he hit the spot over and over.

The two were nearing their edge as the room was filled with lustful moans and hot breaths. Renji gripped onto Ichigo's cock and without further coaxing, Ichigo climaxed. The walls encasing Renji tightened, sending him to his high not long after Ichigo.

Breathing deeply, Renji collapsed on top of the mimicking soul reaper.

"Renji..."

"Yeah?" Renji rolled off Ichigo and propped himself up on his palm held up by his elbow.

"That was...incredible." A lazy laugh crawled out of Ichigo. "But," he started. "I think everyone knows we...did it."


	3. Onlookers

May It Be

Chapter 3: Onlookers

_'Shit, I feel like I went drinking with Rangiku.'_ A flame haired shinigami spoke, hoisting himself up with a grunt and palm to the forehead. The pain throbbing against his temples was excruciating to say the least. Rubbing the aching sides of his head, Renji jerked when he heard a soft moan come from beside him.

"Ren...ji..." The languid voice escaped the orangette's lips and the memories of the night before flooded Renji's seething head.

* * *

_"Renji...you're heavy..." Ichigo commented, panting heavily after the second round. Renji had collapsed on top of the smaller man also struggling to catch his breath._

_"Sorry..." He rolled off his lover and positioned himself beside him. "Ichi..." He whispered, turning on his side to get a full view of the sweating, panting mess the lay before him._

_His groggy, lazy 'Hmm?' prompted the older man to finish. He spoke in such a mumbled tone Ichigo had to turn his head and ask him to repeat it._

_"I said...I love you..." A rosy blush danced across the red-head's face. "I...just...don't know how else to say it. I love you, Ichi..._my Ichi_..." He leaned to give the now madly blushing Ichigo a kiss on his forehead._

_"Renji...I love you, too, I think..." Ichigo tried to look anywhere but at his over's face when the last part of his sentence escaped his thin lips._

_"You think?" Dammit, he caught that. "What do you mean?"_

_"Well, it's just..." Ichigo trailed off, recalling when he had first met the red-head. "When I first met you, I hated you. You took Rukia back to Soul Society just to have her executed. Your own friend. And until I fought against you again, I never understood why. I know you hated me too. I know you blamed me for her having to be killed. And the moment I realized how I felt about you, I didn't understand it at all. I thought there was no way I could feel like this to someone who I used to think of as a brother or an opponent that stood in my way. But...when you held me...when you kissed me, it felt right. And now, just being in the same room with you makes my stomach feel all fluttery and, I know I sound like a woman saying it but, I only get it when it's you. No one else can make my heart beat so incredibly fast and stop at the same time. That's why, I think, when you get that feeling when you're with someone, it's called love. So I think, I love you, Renji." The practical glimmer in the chocolate eyes that stare up at the man who sat flabbergasted were strong and determined and...honest._

_"Ichigo..." Was all the pineapple could say. Renji abruptly pushed himself up and placed a hand on either side of Ichigo's head and an angled knee on either side of his thighs. Now towering over the sun-kissed substitute yet again, Renji lowered his head and captured his lips in a kiss that seemed to stop time. When he finally released Ichigo to catch his breath, he stared, wide-eyed at the pouting, panting, crimson cheeked mess that lay beneath him._

_"Why did you stop...?" He whispered._

_A small, sultry chuckle poured from Renji. "Sorry. Do you want more?" He teased._

_"Yes..." Ichigo wrapped his toned arms around Renji's decorated neck and pulled him down slowly._

_"Ichi..."_

* * *

"Oh...my god." Renji near yelled.

"Mmph...why are you so loud?" A groggy voice spoke from beside the lieutenant.

"Ichi...go...we...did _that_ last night." Renji reminded, waiting for an instant reaction, peering over to the orangette when he received no such thing.

"And? Is there something wrong with that?" Ichigo peeked through an eyelid and up at his lover questioningly.

"Uh...no. But...wait. I thought you were one of those guys who doesn't openly talk about what he's done in the bedroom. I mean, I thought you'd freak out if I brought it up and that you would regret doing something like that with me." Renji lowered his head and mumbled the last part of his sentence.

"Why?" Renji turned to the substitute as he flipped to his side. "You're right that I don't like talking about stuff like that. But it's already happened so there's no sense in ignoring it. Besides," Ichigo smiled, running a lazy palm through his bed-ridden locks and looking into Renji's incredulous orbs. "I liked it...a lot." He finished, chuckling lightly when Renji's face turned into a tomato.

"You...you did?!" He nearly yelled again. "I mean, I did too!" He ranted for about two minutes while Ichigo contemplated how to shut the man up, mentally stating that he was too loud for this time of the morning. Nefariously grinning, Ichigo sat up and pushed himself over to the screaming vice-captain and captured the fuller lips with his own, ending the needless rant.

"Ichi..." The silenced pineapple whispered. "Shit!" Renji bolted out of the bedroom the two had resided in for the night and into another.

"What the hell, Renji?" Ichigo had a visible question above his head when his lover dashed out of the room.

"Shit, shit, shit!" He ran back and forth between the two rooms, gathering his clothing and hoping on one leg to pull up his hakama. "I'm late! I'm so dead! Kuchiki-taicho is gonna kill me!"

Snickering at the sight before him, Ichigo sat in awe of his panicked pineapple. "Forgot you were a lieutenant?" He teased.

"Only for a moment." Stopping abruptly in his chaotic path, Renji peered at the berry. "Because I had something a little more important to take care of." He smiled down at the crimson cheeks he gained from his words. "And I'm sure," he knelt and kissed his strawberry. "That my little _Ichi-berry_ didn't mind it." He kissed him again.

"Don't call me that..." He managed, holding a strained but trademark scowl on his sharp features.

"Don't let anyone else touch you, mkay?" His tone went serious for a moment and stared into his lover's chocolate pearls.

"Sh-shouldn't you be going somewhere?" He returned Renji's gaze. "And you don't have to worry, _pineapple._ There's not a chance I'd ever let anyone do what you did to me..." He wrapped a hand in the cascade of crimson locks still flowing free and pulled Renji's face just inches from his own. "Not one person in the world..." He captured the older man's lips.

Smirking when Ichigo released him, Renji stood and tied his hair up. "You can stay as long as you want. I'll be gone for a bit so if you get hungry there's food. If you want to leave just lock the door behind you okay?" With a positive nod, Renji took his leave, briefly waving at the man who lay on his shiki futon.

"What an idiot." Ichigo sighed and ran his hand through his unruly locks once more before reaching for the disheveled pile of clothing collected the night before. Pulling his hakama up and wrapping his kosode around his thin frame, Ichigo tied his obi and took his own tour around the apartment of the red-headed vice-captain.

* * *

_'Dammit! I'm gonna get chewed out for this!'_ Renji thought, shunpo'ing from rooftop to rooftop in a failed attempt to speed up his journey to the Squad Six Barracks._ 'But, even though I have a good reason,'_ his mind replayed Ichigo squirming beneath him. _'There's no way I can tell the captain.'_ Sighing, he finally reached the entrance to the barracks.

He hesitantly opened the doors and traveled through the eternally extended corridor leading to his ans his captain's shared office. His heart pumped faster and faster the closer he got to the shoji doors; the only thing separating him and his no-doubt furious captain._ 'I'm already here. Might as well.'_ He took a deep breath and slid the wooden entrance open, revealing a raven haired noble quietly signing off sheets of paperwork._ 'I guess the fleeting hope that he wouldn't be in when I arrived is now completely destroyed.'_ He took another breath and stepped toward the desk on the opposite of his captain's.

Just as he passed his leading officer's mahogany desk, a deep, commanding voice broke the silence.

"Abarai, you are considerably late. It is well passed 8:30. I assume you have a more that satisfactory explanation for your lack of punctuality." He lifted his icy gaze from the pile of paperwork that rested beneath his brush and fixed it on the back of his subordinate, drilling a figurative albeit painful hole into the long spinal cavity.

Gulping, Renji turned to address his captain properly. "N-no Captain, I don't have a good reason explaining why I'm late. I simply slept in. A thousand apologies, sir. It will never happen again." He bowed deeply to his leader, praying for leniency.

Surprisingly, Byakuya Kuchiki, the stoic noble who prided himself on strict discipline and reason, returned his gaze to the paperwork. "Very well. Rukia informed me that you may be late in to work today for whatever reason. She said you and Kurosaki Ichigo had things to settle and that it may take the entire night to accomplish it."

Renji shot up, incredulously staring at his captain.

"Whatever it was that you two had to deal with seems to have exhausted you and you required more sleep to recuperate. I understand this...however, you will still be punished for your carelessness and absence. You will be on cleaning duty with the 4th Division for the next two weeks." He shot a brief, icy glare at his second in command. "Get to work, Abarai. Your work pile has increased considerably in your absence. Once you are finished, you will report to Unohana-taicho's quarters for instructions. Understood?"

"Y-yes, Captain. Thank you for underSTANDING?!" When Renji turned to his desk, a leaning tower of inked sheets claimed his work area. His eye twitched lightly at the sight as he sighed in defeat. _'I guess I deserve this.'_ He shot the pile a determined glare and approached it diligently._ 'Yosh!'_

* * *

Ichigo had already roamed nearly the entire apartment, discovering the bathroom only after he guzzled down a strange green drink in a glass bottle in Renji's cooler. He traveled the living room, decorated by two photos of him and his friends, wall-long scrolls and a large painting of what looked like ancient demons fighting armored humans. He most likely got it in the World of the Living on a trip, but Ichigo wasn't sure as his eyes traveled to the four corners of the tapestry.

"Wow..." He started to reach out and touch it, gently caressing the papyrus adaption. "Cool." He smiled lightly and turned to leave and continue his self-administered tour. After about 20 more minutes he had finally searched the entire residence, deeming the small balcony on the second floor to be his favorite part of the living space.

The shining sun was at its highest point in the sky as Ichigo stepped out on the balcony to get some fresh air. He stared up at the cloudless sky before closing his eyes and leting the light breeze brush against his face and exposed neck. He smiled lightly when Renji's face flashed beneath his eyelids.

"Renji..." He whispered to no one. "I miss you already..." He pouted at his uncharacteristic actions and decide not to think about his slightly aching heart that had begun to yearn for the red-head just 2 hours after he had left. Heaving a sigh, he turned and headed back into the apartment, down the stairs and into the living room. He knotted his arms over his broad chest as he plopped to the cotton couch.

Ichigo tried his hardest not to think about the trademark smirk on his lover's face or the red mane that flowed helplessly against his back and shoulders when released from its entrapment or the deep, sultry way he professed to the substitute. Ichigo read the magazines piled in the corner of the room, took a second tour of the apartment to see if he had missed any secret compartments the first time around and even flipped through a photo album he found in a sight of the larger man towering over Ichigo was the only thing in his head and it was driving him crazy.

"Dammit! Why can't I stop thinking about him?!" He shouted. It took only moments to realize how foolish he sounded yelling out loud to no one. He chuckled lightly at himself after his scowl softened into and small grin. He sighed and leaned his head against the arm of the couch, his arms crossed beneath it for extra cushion.

"I guess it's just gonna happen, hmm?" He spoke, defeated by his own mind. "Renji, you red-headed bastard...get back soon, alright?" He slowly nodded off to sleep, knowing his dreams would be conquered by the object of his affection.

* * *

"Right. So what's left?" Renji asked the blue-black haired Hanataro Yamada, the leading member of the cleaning crew he was assigned to.

"Well...we swept the steps, flushed the gutters, drained the sewers, and cleaned the training grounds so...I think that's it for today!" He replied gleefully to the good friend he had made.

"Good. I'm tired as hell. You know," He sunk to the bench conveniently placed across the hall from the two shinigami. "I never really understood what the cleaning crew did." Hanataro joined the lieutenant, placing his frail hands in his lap while Renji finished. "I mean, I knew they _cleaned_ but I never appreciated it. I guess you have to fill in other peoples' shoes to get to know them." He rubbed his callused palms together and leaned against the cool wall behind him.

"Ichigo was right." Renji shot up at the 7th seat's words. "You really do have some pearls of wisdom from time to time." Hanataro smiled at the twitching pineapple. "By the way," He continued.

"Hmm?"

"How is Ichigo? I haven't talked to him in forever and Rukia tells me the two of you have spent a lot of time together."

Renji was honestly starting to wonder where Rukia was getting this information. "Yeah. He's good. I mean, I only talked to him at around 10 this morning so I don't really have much of an update on him."

It was 5:42 pm when Renji finally finished his duties. He hadn't been able to stop by to say hello to his friends or to Ichigo. He must've left the apartment by now is what he thought. Renji sighed at the very thought of his lover's name. It hadn't been an entire day yet and he felt like his heart was being ripped from his chest as each minute he was without his wonderful carrot-top berry.

"Dammit, Ichi...why'd you have to make me think about you so much?" He whispered, now alone resting on the bench and leaning against the concrete wall.

"Think about who?" A familiar, chippy voice poured thought the lonely silence.

Cracking a languid eye open, he smiled. "Rangiku-san."

"How's it going Renji?" She chimed moving to sit beside her good friend.

"Not well. I'm hanging on by a thread." He closed his eye again.

"Don't be so dramatic! Loosen up a bit, will ya?" The deep orangette complained about his depressing mood. "I know what'll cheer you up!" She clapped her hands together. "Izuru, Shuuhei, Ikkaku, Yumichika and I are planning to go out drinking. Wanna come with?"

Oh how absolutely fantastic that offer sounded. Anything to take the edge off of his aching muscles was more than welcome. "Yeah, sounds good. But can we make a pit stop first?" He asked, straightening up and he stood.

"Not a problem!"

* * *

Walking down an alleyway on the path to reach the group of friends in their drinking party, Renji took a turn down a narrow dirt path that led to his apartment. Maybe Ichigo was still there? Doesn't hurt to find out. He stopped at his doorway and motioned for Rangiku to wait for him for a moment. After she nodded he headed in the living room, bedroom and bathroom in search of his berry but to no avail. Sighing in defeat after discovering he had waited to long to come back, he walked into the kitchen to find a note on the small, rounded table.

"What's this?" He lifted the inked sheet to read:

_Dear Pineapple,_

_You took too long so I decided to head home_

_I'll be back in a few days, so you don't have to come after me_

_Seriously, don't go there!_

_Anyways, I'll see you later_

_~Love, Ichi-berry_

Renji couldn't help but smile at the signature and the small, hand drawn strawberry hugging a red pineapple at the corner. "Cute." He mumbled, folding up the note and tucking it away in his pocket for safe keeping. Renji headed out and walked with Matsumoto to join the group of soul reapers indulging in the more often than occasional drink.

* * *

_**Karakura Town**_

Ichigo stepped through the Senkaimon directed to the location just a couple of miles from Ichigo's house and down by the river where he watched fireworks when seasonal festivals came about. He walked down the dimly lit streets, turning at each corner until he reached his destination. Ichigo hopped up to his window and stepped down of the mattress below. Kon, who temporarily took over the orangette's body, was fast asleep, laying his head against the oak desk next to Ichigo's bed and snoring loudly enough to irritate the substitute.

"Hey, Kon!" He yelled. Kon jerked awake so abruptly he fell to the floor in the chair.

Rubbing his sore head, Kon looked up to crossed armed soul reaper. "Where've you been?! I've been in your body for four days! Four! What have you been doing all this time?!" He shouted, rushing to his feet to stand his ground.

"None of your business. Now get out of my body so I can go eat dinner." He commanded, prompting the mod soul to pout but obey.

The green pill transferred from Ichigo's body's mouth and into the stuffed lion. Before it could collapse, Ichigo went into his body, stretching lightly to get comfortable. A yell from his sister saying dinner was ready prompted the orangette to head down for whatever Yuzu had cooked.

"OI, Ichigo! Don't think that just because I'm in this plushie I can't put up a fight! Stop leaving your body to me, dammit! I'm tired of..." Kon's voice trailed off as Ichigo stepped down the stairs after slaming his door behing him.

"Hey guys. What's for dinner, Yuzu?" Ichigo asked, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.

"I told you, Ichi-nii, Soba and Melon-dan." Yuzu pouted at her brother's cluelessness.

"R-right. I forgot, sorry." Ichigo scratched his head nervously until he noticed two extra place mats on the table. "Hey Yuzu."

"Yes?"

"What's with the extra mats?" He questioned, pointing at the objects.

"Did you forget about that too? Orihime-san and Chad-san are joining us for dinner." She placed her hands on her hips and stared at her brother. "I think you need to go see dad about your memory loss, Ichi-nii." She gave him a worried look.

He laughed lightly and moved to answer the door after the doorbell rang. "Inoue, Chad, good to see ya." He smiled at the two.

"Nice to see you too, Kurosaki-kun! It's been a while." Orihime replied, walking passed Ichigo and entering the house with Chad.

"How've you been Ichigo?" The dark-skinned giant questioned.

"Good, good." He motioned for them to sit at the table as Yuzu began to place the dishes on the table. The three started a pleasant conversation and kept it going until a loud thud and shout caught everyone's attention.

"Oh I hope that's not dad! He's always getting hurt when he looks in storage!" Yuzu spoke, removing the apron and moving to the table.

"I bet it is. He's an idiot who craves the attention of his children.. What's adding a klutz to his many talents?" Karin commented taking her spot at the table next to her sister.

"Oh Karin!" Yuzu huffed.

"That's enough of that!" Ishiin emerged from a hallway and started towards the table. "Why hello there, Miss Orhime! And hello to you too, Chad! Great to see you two!" He chimed, automatically irking his son. "So Ichigo, my boy. How've you been sleeping?" He started on his food along with everyone else.

"Fine." He replied flatly.

"Don't get to excited now, Ichi-nii." Karin spoke up.

"Hey, Ichigo." Chad started.

"What's up?"

"I was wondering if you'd like to come work with me and some friends at the Fire Station tomorrow."

"Fire Station?"

"Yeah. They're asking for volunteers except you'd be getting paid. You'll be getting experience for any job that branches off from emergency services." Chad offered.

"I don't think I'm cut out for that kinda thing, though." He replied.

"But, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime interrupted. "You're strong and brave and more than willingly to put your life on the line to protect others. If anything, you don't belong in a desk job where you sit in a cubicle all day." She knew what she was talking about. She once heard Ichigo and Keigo talking about future careers and he clearly stated that he would never get a 9-5 job that made him sit in front of the computer all day and type up reports for a boss he hates.

"You think so?" He questioned. He was taking his friend's offer into consideration even more after his sisters gave their opinions on it. "What about you, oyaji? Do you think I should do it?"

"Well son," Ishiin lowered his spoon on the side of the plate the melon bread rested on. "I can't tell you what to do with your life. But, like everyone said, you have the skill and morale to take up careers like firefighting or a police officer. Besides, it's only a a volunteering program. It's not like you're signing your life away. If you think it's a good choice, then do it. I will support you with whatever decision you make." He finished, sipping the water that took residence next to his bowl.

"You cryptic bastard." Ichigo barked. Sighing, he turned to Chad. "I guess it's decided then. I'll do it."

"Yogata, Kurosaki-kun!" Orihime clasped her hands together in a cheer.

"Great. Tomorrow, wait at the end of your street and I'll pick you up. Be there by 9 in the morning, alright?" Chad instructed.

"Yeah." Ichigo finished his dinner after Karin and put his dishes in the sink.

Seeing his old friends off and confirming the time to be picked up in the morning, Ichigo wished his sisters a good night and headed back up to his room. When he entered, he found a sleeping lion on the corner of his desk.

"He's still tired? What the hell has he been doing all day?" He almost whispered. "Whatever." He brushed it off his shoulders, realizing it was 11:23 pm and he felt as tired as Kon looked. Yawning, he dressed in pajamas and snuggled into his sheets. He mumbled lightly to himself before nodding off. "Firefighter, huh? That'll be a trip."

Ichigo didn't know how right he was.

* * *

**Aanndd...done! I had been out of town for two weeks so I didn't have the chance to update, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter! REVIEW!**


End file.
